


Wow.

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose and Lion had some fun.





	Wow.

"Yes! Lion that's it!".  
Lion and Rose were fucking. It wasn't the first time they had done it. Ever since Rose had brought the normal Lion back to life as a medical pink Lion, they had so much fun.

Lion would get a Bonner watching Rose undress. He enjoyed sucking her breast. But most all he loved putting his lion dick into her. Rose kissed Lion, and Lion licked her.

If only Steven knew that his real father was not Greg.


End file.
